


Devilish Comeback

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Corruption, Moral Degeneration, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After a long break from the Idol scene, Rise returns and accepts a strange agency's offer. One that brings out her inner devil on the stage.
Kudos: 8





	Devilish Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin.

Being an idol in this day and age is tough work. Between all the competition that's been popping up, and the time she's spent being away from the scene, Kujikawa Rise had a long road ahead of her if she wanted to regain the top spot amongst all the talent that had been popping up.

"Sheesh, just how many idols have launched a career while I was away? And they've got all these fancy names too, like 'Cinderella Girls' and such..." The brunette said to herself as she flipped through a magazine that she had picked up, humming along to the beat in the background. "But they're pretty, honestly. Maybe..."

As she started falling into deeper thoughts, she suddenly heard a knock on the door, prompting her to turn around and see a letter being pushed underneath the crack between the door itself and the floor. "Hm? What's this now? A fan being generous, or..." The 'washed up' idol asked herself as she grabbed the letter, quickly skimming through it after opening it.

"Dear Rise, yadda yadda yadda... New agency?" The fact that somebody wanted to buy her was shocking enough, but the straight forward nature of the offer was a little suspicious. Not to mention worrying considering she knew what bad idol agencies could get up to. And yet, something about the words on the paper made her feel a little... woozy.

Just looking straight at the parchment for an extended period caused her to collapse onto her rear, as her cheeks started flushing red... "G-Geez, what's wrong with you, Risette? You're not usually like this..." Rise muttered to herself as she crawled her way over to a table before procuring a pen. Signing up with this agency really couldn't be that bad, could it?

As soon as she signed her name on the dotted line, she felt something overwhelm her from the inside. She could barely manage to get out a scream before she started giggling in a rather foreboding manner, as her eyes suddenly took on a shadow-like yellow shade.

"Oh yes, the Master will be pleased with my upcoming concert..."

\---

Days later, in Inaba, the air was tense for a certain triad of girls. And all of it stemmed from a single person, one single girl who they had bonded with over the last year or so. The idol Risette, or rather the person behind that identity, Kujikawa Rise.

The mere thought of the girl having disappeared was enough for the three girls to meet up on the regular, trying to share information about where she might've gone. Today was such a day, as the three of them sat across from one another in the local food court, sipping on a beverage of their own.

"So, Naoto? Does the police know where she's gone?" The brunette amongst the three, Satonaka Chie, asked aloud as she took a loud slurp from her milkshake, narrowing her eyes a little... only to prompting rub at her forehead as the excessive cold gave her a little bit of brain freeze.

The detective prince, Shirogane Naoto, drummed her fingers along the surface of the table. "As much as I'd like to tell you that we have, no. Kujikawa's completely disappeared from our radars. There isn't even a trace of her left, as if she never existed." The dark-blue haired girl replied as her gaze turned towards the last girl among them. "What about the locals, have they divulged any information, Amagi?"

The regal-minded of the three girls, Amagi Yukiko, sipped her green tea as she smiled just briefly, only for the smile to turn sour. "I wish I could tell you that they have, but the last time they saw Rise was around the time we saw Narukami off. It's... well, it's kind of sad, isn't it? That we got so close to her, only for her to disappear like this just weeks later..." She stared down into her tea, only for both her and Naoto to flinch as the sporty brunette suddenly sprung from her seat.

"Hggghaaaahh! I can't take this anymore! We're just sitting around here, twiddling our thumbs, when she could be in danger! Think about it, what if it's some TV bastard again!? You both remember all the times we had to go in there, surely there has to be somebody else with the same power or something!" The frustrated girl shouted at her two friends before she collapsed into her seat again. "That has to be it, she just can't be gone for any other reason..."

Almost as if on queue, the TVs that faced the Food Court suddenly turned on, revealing... their friend, Rise? What was she doing on TV? And beyond that, this didn't match the incidents that they solved during the entirety of last year. Whenever a victim of the Midnight Channel appeared, it was exactly at that time, at midnight. So why...?

"Heeeeey everyone! Risette's coming back, and you better listen closely! I'm going to be having a concert in little old Inaba, the most boring city in Japan! Be sure to come around and spruce it up while you're here, okay? See you all then, when I unveil my brand new makeover and make my tour plans clear!"

And with that announcement, as brief as it was, the TVs shut off. The three girls were left wondering what the hell just happened, as they each shot a look at one another.

"Inaba's not the most boring place in the country..." Chie muttered in disbelief, completely ignoring the matter at hand...

Naoto rubbed at her cheek while continuing to drum at the table. "This is a trap. It has to be. This is far too abnormal to be anything but a trap. We shouldn't go there." Naoto was firm as she spoke, a little droplet of sweat running down her cheek as she kept looking at the bewildered sporty girl...

"Well, we don't have any other leads. Maybe we should just check it out, see if Rise wants to talk to us, and then let her do her thing? She always did do things a little oddly, so maybe we're not supposed to worry." Yukiko tried to talk some sense into both of her friends.

They stared at one another one more time before they nodded, getting out of their chairs and dumping their drinks in the garbage as they made their trek towards the stage, where they knew Rise would be...

\---

Getting to the stage wasn't a problem. Finding a proper spot where they could stand certainly was, since in the span of what seemed to have just been a few hours, not only had a stage been constructed, but it had been completely filled to the brim.

The three gals shuffled and shoved their way deeper into the horde of spectators as they got closer to the stage, leaving them with the perfect view of the idol, once she'd reveal herself. And with the lights that were being cast on stage, that moment couldn't come sooner.

A thick layer of smoke started billowing from the floorboards atop the main part of the stage, as everyone heard the whirrs of machinery lifting something or somebody up. By the time the noise stopped, there was a definite silhouette within the smoke.

"Is that..?" "That has to be her." "Rise! Rise is that you?"

The triad's words went unnoticed as the figure spread her arms, causing the smoke to be blown aside so that she could reveal herself. And what a reveal it was, as she stepped forward with a wicked grin on her face.

Upon closer inspection, the person who had parted the smoke was Rise. But, there were just a few strange parts about her that made her feel... different. More than different actually, since the only way the three girls realized that she was their friend was due to her familiar hairstyle. 

Rise grinned as a wicked metal beat started pumping out of the speakers. And why wouldn't she? Her new look definitely fit the music. From the completely chalk-white makeover, her skin had gone through, to the tight black leather outfit that clung so snugly to said white skin to properly contrast the white. A closer look would reveal that her pants were nothing more than paint, and her jacket was in so many shredded pieces that it was a wonder it wasn't falling apart from a mild breeze. To complete the look, she wore a corset that pushed up her wonderfully thickened curves, a pair of thick spiked boots that went all the way up to her knees with the toes being decorated in skulls, as well as a flashy skull-buckled belt that wasn't properly connected to anything.

Simply put, she was dressed like a metal-loving slut. But the dress was hardly the only thing that drew her fans' looks towards her. No, her makeup was nearly just as bad. From her thickened lips with a pair of snakebite piercings near the edges to the bat-like markings on her face that mimicked the makeup style of that KISS band. It got even worse as she stuck out her tongue, revealing a silver stud having been embedded in that tender muscle as she rubbed it up against her piercings in such an alluring fashion.

And if she somehow couldn't get any worse, and as everyone was completely drawn to her appearance, a set of overly demonic horns popped out of her head, curved outward like a pair of handlebars. Just like her twin-tails. The horns were immediately joined by a pair of exaggerated bat wings growing from her back, as well as a spade-tipped tail from right above her butt.

"She... That can't be Rise, can it?" Yukiko muttered in sheer shock... while completely neglecting to notice that she was staring straight at that wonderful buckle and the wet snatch straight underneath it.

"That's Kujikawa, but... She's turned into a Shadow? I thought we dealt with her shadow..." Naoto concluded, ignoring the fact that her eyes were glued to the demonic idol's thighs...

"She's actually kind of hot..." Chie gasped as she started feeling herself up, eyes focused on the idol's pushed up tits.

All three of them had been enthralled just through looking at the idol, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. There was still more to come, as Rise opened her eyes and her hair took on the same jet black shade as her "pants".

"Heeeey everyone! Thanks for coming to my new concert, how're you all enjoying the beat? I'm told it's to die for!" The devilish idol laughed as she stretched, really showing off her form to her captivated audience. "Buuuuut. I've got some baaaad news. I'm not Risette anymore!"

The audience sounded shocked, only to feel their hearts collectively being tugged as they saw a fire burning right above Rise's belt, embedding a name on her pale skin in black and bold lettering, in such a fashion that it was utterly impossible to avoid seeing it. She didn't want her new name to go unnoticed after all, especially since the rest of her new outfit was so bold and striking.

'Empress Devilette'.

"That's right! I'm Empress Devilette now! I've moved up in the world! So you better sing along and let out your inner devil!" She shouted with all of the passion she held within, as her eyes opened to reveal those enraptured and spiraling yellow eyes. "Become a devil as I have, and then Master will take us all!"

Her three friends immediate felt their souls dripping with sin as they all sprouted devilish features. Not just them either, the rest of the audience followed as all of them received quite the pale makeover. But they were the ones most directly affected by her energies, as their inner selves started to twist and merge with their outer appearances...

Yukiko was the first one to experience the massive changes, as she felt her attunement with fire practically bursting out of the seams of her body. She practically screamed as she felt a pair of massive twisting horns sprouting from her cranium, the ends opening up to release a series of flames from within. Her thoughts and good feelings being burned before everyone else's eyes, as her black hair gained a few red fire-like stripes to enhance her new demonic look. 

Not that she cared about her memories and her morals being turned into fuel for her inner flame. Her eyes turned pure black and yellow as she stuck out her tongue. A straight line of ruby studs embedded themselves in the muscle as it turned pitch black like her eyes, while her lips turned just as pleasantly black. Unlike the idol on the stage, her lips were left untouched by piercings as the inner bridge of her nose was pierced through with a thick golden ring, making her look more like a bovine. 

To complete that look, her red casual uniform was burned to ash as it was replaced with a rather gaudy looking black latex minidress. It was far too shiny, even compared to the black on her lips. Not to mention that it didn't properly fit her, given how her ass and her tits stuck out in all the right ways. Finally, a pair of arrows and some text appeared around her most important hole. It read 'EMPRESS DEVILETTES USE ONLY', to show how much she had fallen and devoted herself. Especially as she scoffed and started playing with herself just like her sporty friend had. She didn't have any of her grace left in her, all of it had been swallowed by her corroded flames of passion... and her love for her mistress!

Naoto, meanwhile, was trying to struggle against the feelings that were swelling up within her. She tried her very best to resist the pull of chaos, but her inner justice was not enough. She could feel her pale skin falling cold... as an overly excited grin covered her face. 

Her face received a similar set of makeup as the wonderful idol on stage, hers taking the form of tattered wings, like that of an angel. Her hair grew out, gaining the same kind of twin-tails as her idol, with one half taking on a darker shade to show how much she adored the girl. The horns that grew from her head were more circular as if a halo had been jammed into the sides of her skull, and the rest of her body quickly got smothered in a myriad of markings intended to 'seal her angelic powers'. She truly was embracing the ridiculous nature of all of this.

The former detective threw her arms into the air as she began to cheer, her outfit tearing itself apart until there was nothing left but a Devilette-brand t-shirt that had been torn apart from the getgo, leaving much of her body exposed, as well as a pair of booty shorts that could barely keep her drum of an ass in check. "EMPRESS! DOWN HERE!" The excited 'fallen angel' cried out, desperately wanting her idol's attention...

Finally, Chie. Since she had already started to masturbate like the depraved devil she was turning into, there wasn't much left for her before she transformed right then and there. The wild sense of chaos started spreading within, as she started grinding her teeth together.

Her body, already plenty toned, suddenly thickened out with muscle causing her clothes to rip apart. Clothes wouldn't fit a meat-head like her, so instead of something sensible, a series of straps wrapped around her chest and her waist, giving her an impromptu net-like bra as well as 'underwear' that could barely be called covering. Not that she had any intention of staying covered as she continued to play with herself absentmindedly. "I wonder if Empress'll take me backstage and blow my brains out... heh..." The crude tomboy demon muttered as a single horn grew from her forehead, as jagged as her mood to do anything productive...

"Devilette! Devilette! Fuck us, Devilette!" The rest of the crowd cried out, manic with their love for their empress. That kind of behavior only encouraged the demonic star to laugh, bending over to show off her tits to the raving fans, causing them to break into even more of an uproar...

Devilette could only smile as she thought to herself. 'Oh, Master is going to be so pleased with me!' Only to then grab her tail, the tip turning into a microphone as she licked her pierced lips. This was going to be quite an enjoyable concert...

"Alright! Shout along and confess your sins to this first number!”


End file.
